


Pleasure in the Secret

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy to get things out of most people when they're drunk. Guy-Manuel, while he could hold his alcohol, was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's so _easy_ to get things out of most people when they're drunk. Guy-Manuel, while he could hold his alcohol, was no exception. Thomas had just finished his fourth drink. And Guy-Manuel was on maybe his fifth, or maybe he had had more than that. They both lost count. 

"Wh- _at?_ " Thomas's voice slurs a bit. They're sitting together on the couch in the small, cramped living room of Guy-Manuel's new apartment. A small housewarming of sorts, with just the two of them. 

"Oh, come _on_ , Thomas," Guy-Manuel laughs, and scoots closer to Thomas, a smile spread wide across his face. "Don't tell me you've never thought about. At least once."

"You've never once thought about fucking me?" Guy-Manuel presses again, for the second time. 

_I've seen how you look at me Thomas, you don't have to be embarrassed._ Guy-Manuel had said before that. 

_Of course_ , but Thomas would never admit it. Not to Guy-Manuel's face. It was hard for Thomas _not_ to be attracted to him. And it was cheesy and even more embarrassing to think about. It was how he acted, How he looked, so feminine and delicate-looking, but he wasn't and thats what intrigued Thomas the most. 

Leaning over Thomas, Guy-Manuel chuckles softly. "What do you say? _You want to… try_?" Guy-Manuel runs his hand over Thomas's thigh, and cups his crotch. Thomas gulps loudly, trying not to look Guy-Manuel in the eyes. 

"Y-You're drunk, Guy-Man."

"So? You are too," Guy-Manuel says quietly, and kisses Thomas. It's messy, but Thomas kisses back and sighs softly into the other man's mouth, then moves closer to Guy. He slips his hand up to hold Guy-Manuel's face, and pulls him closer. Guy-Manuel pulls away and kisses up Thomas's neck instead, and drags his mouth over the short stubble lining Thomas's jaw. 

"Room," Thomas mumbles between kisses. "Your room. Let's go… to your… room."

He doesn't have to say anything else. Guy-Manuel is already tugging Thomas off of the couch, and pulling him into the bedroom by his shirt collar. 

"Come on," Guy-Manuel whispers, "get in the bed." Thomas does as he is told, and backs up until he he falls onto his back on the bed. 

Without saying anything else, Guy-Manuel crawls into Thomas's lap. Thomas opens his mouth like he wants to say something, or protest, but he only whimpers and closes his mouth. 

Guy-Manuel tugs Thomas's shirt off, and tosses it behind him, then does the same with his pants. He leans down to kiss Thomas, and when he does, Thomas wraps his arms around Guy-Manuel and rolls them both over so he's on top of the older man. They both laugh, and Thomas brushes his fingers through Guy-Manuel's hair. 

"Do you have any... ah fuck, c-condoms?" Thomas whispers in Guy-Manuel's ear, kissing along his ear and jaw. Guy-Manuel nods, and says that they're in the drawer, pointing to it. 

He slides off of Guy and crawls to the edge of the bed, pulling the drawer open and fishing through everything in there, then finding a condom and lube. Thomas turns back, and smiles, holding up what he took from the drawer. 

Guy-Manuel smiles back, wider than he was before. He waits for Thomas to get back on top of him before he slips out of his own clothes, and spreads his legs, displaying himself, almost proudly, to Thomas. Then, without warning, Thomas settles himself between Guy's legs, getting him wet with lube, and quickly slips a finger into Guy-Manuel. And Thomas can feel Guy-Manuel shiver from the feeling of it. He leans over Guy-Manuel for a kiss, and presses another finger in. 

"More, _more_ ," Guy-Manuel begs, pulling on the blanket with one hand, and wrapping his hand around his own dick. 

Pulling his fingers back, Thomas grunts lowly, and grips Guy-Manuel's wrist. "Not yet. Wait," Thomas commands, and Guy-Manuel nods.

Thomas doesn't hesitate. He sits back, fumbling with the packet in his hand, before pulling out the condom, and sliding it over his cock, sighing softly as he did. Before anything else, Thomas leans down one more time to kiss Guy-Manuel's mouth. 

"Fuck," Guy-Manuel groans, wrapping his legs around Thomas's waist. "Just... _do it_ , Thomas."

He pulls Thomas closer with his legs, which is more than enough to let Thomas know what he wants. And Thomas presses himself and slowly guides himself in, groaning as he does, and he can hear Guy-Manuel pant quietly. 

"Are you okay?" Thomas chokes, he's close enough to Guy-Manuel's face that they're almost kissing. Guy-Manuel nods, and whispers something that's so quiet Thomas can't hear even though they're so close. But Guy-Manuel nods. 

Thomas slides himself out and then thrusts back into Guy, eliciting a loud yelp from the man underneath him. 

"God damn it, Thomas. _Harder_."

And Thomas does what he's told. Guy pulls Thomas closer, trying to guide him, to let him know what he wants without saying. But Thomas knows, and this isn't his first time, he knows now how Guy-Manuel likes it. He grips Guy's wrists, hard, and pushes them down into the bed, and pushes himself harder into Guy-Manuel. 

Thomas presses his lips against Guy-Manuel's, finally taking advantage of them being so close. And Guy-Manuel moans into the kiss, grazing over the curve of Thomas's lower lip, before slipping his tongue inside. 

It's almost enough to push Thomas over the edge, but instead he lets go of one of Guy-Manuel's wrists. He slides his hand down Guy's body, and grabs his dick, which has been neglected almost the whole time. Guy-Manuel whimpers, and bucks his hips. 

"Thomas… I'm gonna… I'm so close," Guy chokes out, running his free hand down Thomas's back. He arches off the bed, digging his nails into Thomas's back, and coming onto his stomach and chest.

That time, it _was_ enough for Thomas, and after a few extra thrusts, he's there too. 

Guy-Manuel's eyes flutter shut, and once Thomas pulls out, and tosses away the condom, he kisses Guy-Manuel once more. Then, kisses Guy-Manuel's chest, and stomach, licking the come off of his body. Guy-Manuel shakes, and runs his fingers through Thomas's hair. When he's finished, Thomas makes his way back up, and rolls onto his back next to Guy, and Guy-Manuel smiles, and curls up next to Thomas, resting his head on Thomas's chest. 

Thomas smiles back, and nods his head down to kiss Guy-Manuel. His mouth is warm, and wet and salty. Thomas wraps his hand around the back of Guy-Manuel's head, pulling him closer. And Guy pulls himself up closer to Thomas, for a better angle. With his free arm, Thomas reaches over and turns the light next to his side of the bed off. 

They pull away from each other, and Guy-Manuel is rested on Thomas's chest until Thomas can hear him snore softly, and he gently pushes Guy-Manuel off, and covers him with the blanket, before covering himself. Guy-Manuel mumbles something in his sleep, and Thomas pushes his fingers through Guy's hair, and in response, Guy-Manuel scoots closer. 

Thomas lies awake for a while, staring up at the dark ceiling, listening to Guy-Manuel sleep next to him. He feels around under the blanket for Guy-Manuel's hand, running his fingers over the other's. Guy-Manuel grumbles in his sleep now, and Thomas pulls his hand away, instead, he wraps his arm around Guy, and presses his face in the crook of Guy-Manuel's neck, and sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Thomas wakes alone. He spreads his arm out to Guy-Manuel's side of the bed, but finds it empty. That side of the bed where Guy-Manuel had slept was still warm, he pulls his arm back, and lays there for a few minutes trying to recollect his thoughts about what happened the night before. In the silence, Thomas can hear water turning on, a shower starting, and he listens to the sound for a minute or two. 

Thomas moves slowly, yawning and stretching, running his tongue over his teeth and around his mouth, the taste was sour. Finally, he sits up and swings his legs off the side of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, not bothering to get his own clothes.

He doesn't bother knocking on the door, instead he just walks in. Guy-Manuel is standing in the middle of the small room, holding a towel in his hands, an Thomas can tell by the worn look on his face, he just woke up too. They stare at each other in silence for a minute. 

"Good morning," Thomas smiles and shuts the door behind him. Guy-Manuel repeats it back to him, in surprise almost, like he's shocked that Thomas is even still there, or that he was there _at all_. In another silence, Guy-Manuel sets his towel down on the counter, and grabs another for Thomas, stacking them, and he gets in with Thomas following. 

It's more awkward now, standing together in the shower like this, being, well, _sober_. But still, Thomas manages, and squirts some shampoo into his hand and scrubs it into Guy-Manuel's hair. 

"Thomas," Guy almost turns around, then stops. "You don't have to do this," he says flatly, pulling away from Thomas to rinse his hair. When he pulls his head out from under the stream of hot water, he sighs, loudly and exhaustedly, and it's at that point that Thomas thinks he knows what is eating at his friend. 

"What are we now?" Guy-Manuel is still facing away from Thomas, and Thomas, who knew the question would come eventually, was still taken by surprise by it. He bites his lip, unsure of how to answer. They had always been _just friends_ , and while Thomas for the longest time was confused about how he felt towards Guy, he knew he felt _something_ for him. But after what had happened, they both knew that staying _only_ as friends would be impossible. 

"Well," Thomas starts, and rests his hands on Guy-Manuel's shoulders, massaging gently. "What do you want to be?"

By now, the hot water had turned almost luke-warm, and when Guy-Manuel looks down at his hands he notices that they're turned wrinkly, like raisins. 

"I-I don't… know. I don't know," Guy-Manuel's voice is just above a whisper. "I don't think it was a mistake. Whatever happened." 

Thomas winces, knowing that to him it wasn't a mistake, that he was _barely_ even drunk. He was well aware of what went on, even if Guy-Manuel wasn't, or chose not to be. He keeps his hands on Guy's shoulders, tightening his grip every few seconds. 

"We aren't friends anymore," Guy-Manuel states, pulling himself out of Thomas's grip, and facing him. And Thomas feels his chest tighten, and his stomach feels like it flipped. Then, Guy-Manuel shakes his head and says, "no, no I mean… I don't really know what I mean. I think I want to be more."

"Yeah?" Thomas pulls the other man close to his chest, and nuzzles his wet hair. In response, Guy-Manuel snuggles close to the other man. "Then is it settled? Are we-"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok!!! thats it!!! thank u for reading if u did :-) anyway any questions/comments/anything can go here or bing em over to me on tumblr (baguettes.co.vu)

**Author's Note:**

> anywho thats prt1 any comments leave em here, or drop me a thinger @ my tumblr (baguettes.co.vu)


End file.
